


Zari Tomaz imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 10:11:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 9,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19332433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of Zari Tomaz imagines from my tumblrs





	1. You think they noticed (nsfw)

You were in 1925, the middle of the roaring twenties to fix an abnormality in the time line.

Now that the time line was fixed you were supposed to be on the waverider preparing to go back to the present but instead found yourself in an empty park nearby.

Zari was pressed up against the trunk of a tree with her legs wrapped around your waist to hold her up while you thrusted into her under her skirt.

“Please, remind me again why we’re having sex behind a tree?” she asked with her fingers digging into your neck.

“Because we never get any privacy in the waverider and I needed you,” you said continuing your thrusts.

“Fair enough,” she said groaning when your cock hit her g spot.

She kissed you deeply, one of your hands leaving her hips to palm at her chest through her blouse.

“Right there, right there,” she chanted.

You were both close so you did your best to rock faster while still keeping a steady rhythm.

She moaned loudly when she came causing you to cum too shortly after.

When your breathing returned to normal you let her back down on the ground.

You fixed your slacks and Zari smoothed out her skirt.

“You think they noticed we were gone?” Zari asked.


	2. Christmas miracle

“Why am i always on the B team,” Zari complained as she paced around the waverider.

“You really want to spend your christmas chasing after Krampus?” You said glancing at her.

“No but its better than being stuck here with you,” she grinned.

“Ouch that hurt,” you said dramatically knowing she was joking.

“Shouldn’t you be reading Nate’s old books or something? You were nominated to be his replacement history nerd after all,” Zari asked stopping in front of you.

“I could but i like looking at you more than those books,” you said boldly.

“Are you hitting on me?” Zari said raising an eyebrow.

“Depends, is it working?”

“Possibly,” Zari said quietly.

You got up from your seat, standing face to face with her.

“I know we’ve got this whole witty banter reputation to maintain but i kind of like you more than i let on,” you told her.

“It’s… a possibility that… maybe… I kind of like you too,” she responded hesitantly.

You smiled and took her cheeks in your hands, bringing her closer to kiss her.

She pulled back for a brief moment, coming forward again to kiss you even harder.

“Finally,” you heard a familiar voice say in the background.

Both you and Zari looked to see part of your team standing in the entry way of the waverider.

“How long have you guys been there?” Zari asked.

“Oh we never left,” Ray said cheerfully.

“What are you talking about? Shouldn’t you be dealing with krampus?” You questioned.

“Santa’s devilly counterpart is still in whimsical hell i just wanted to prove to these two nimrods that you guys had the hots for each other,” Charlie laughed.

“Call it a Christmas miracle,” Sara chuckled, “now if you’ll excuse me I’ve got a dinner to prepare with Ava and I’m already in the doghouse for being late because of this scheme of yours.”

“Where’s Mick and John?” Zari asked as Sara opened a portal to Ava’s townhouse and disappeared.

“We gave Mick a six pack of beers and told him not to leave his room until dinner and John is at some bar being the cranky Scrooge that he is,” Ray responded.

“Makes sense,” you shrugged.

“Come on Ray, lets leave the lovebirds alone,” Charlie said pulling Ray away.

“We sure have one… Special team don’t we,” you asked Zari when you were alone.

“And there’s not a single thing about them that I’d change,” Zari smiled, grabbing your jacket and bringing you in to kiss her again


	3. Time loop (nsfw)

“Then so as long as you are on this ship I am your captain and if you don’t like it-“

“Then you can stop sticking around, I know.”

Sara stared at Zari in confusion while Zari was feeling frustrated after hearing Sara scold her for te three hundred something time.

Zari sulked around the ship, she had had her fun montage like Nate encouraged her to do but now that she had done everything she wanted to do she was starting to lose her mind again.

Well almost everything she wanted to do.

The two of you had always had a complicated relationship, playful annoyance accompained by witty banter underlined with heavy sexual tension.

She was stuck in a time loop, she could confront you about her attraction to you and even if you didn’t feel the same way its not like you’d even remember the conversation.

It was decided. Zari was going to just go for it.

She found you on the bridge, pacing around to relax yourself after the mission.

“Y/L/N,” she said getting your attention.

“Shouldn’t you be fixing Gideon like Sara asked?” you said watching her strut towards you.

Suddenly Zari had the lapels of your jacket in her hands and was bringing you down for a very heated kiss.

“Woah,” you said when she pulled away, “I guess Mick was right, you do have the hots for me,” you teased.

“And do you?”

“Do I what?” you chuckled.

“Have the hots for me too you idiot,” she said hitting your shoulder.

“How about I show you just how I feel about you,” you said before kissing her again.

Her arms wrapped your neck and her tongue slipped into your mouth as you took a firm hold of her hips.

You walked her backwards until she hit the captains chair, sitting down and pulling you with her.

You were on your knees in front of her, your hands gliding up her legs.

“You sure you want to do this Tomaz?” You asked out of breath.

“Yes,” she muttered in between kisses, “you won’t remember this anyways.”

“What?” You said confused.

“Nothing,” she said shaking her head and bringing her lips back to yours.

Fumbling with the button of her jeans you shrugged them along with her underwear down her legs.

You nipped and kissed your way back up her legs until you reached her inner thighs.

“Y/N,” she moaned, tangling her fingers in your hair.

“Funny, thats the first time i’ve heard you say my name without yelling at me,” you grinned.

“Oh I plan on yelling your name,” she said, gasping when your tongue took its first lick up her slit.

The fingers in your hair tightened as you slid your tongue up and down, occasionally flicking her clit.

“Y/N!” She yelled out when your lips attached to her clit, sucking lightly.

Her hips rolled up into your mouth, looking for even more contact.

You moved back down to her entrance, running your tounge up and down in a zig zag pattern.

“Right there, right there,” she sighed, your fingertips running tight circles over her clit.

She threw her head back against the seat as she came on your tounge.

“I like it when you yell my name for something other then when I eat the last donut,” you said kissing her thigh softly after she came down from her high.

“I’m not done yet,” she smiled, smoothly flipping your positions.

You were now in the captains chair with Zari settled in your lap.

She tugged your shirt over your head, running her hands down your chest and kissing you again roughly.

She grinded her hips down into yours, feeling the erection under your jeans.

You played with the hem of her shirt, eventually pulling it off her with her bra quickly following.

Cupping her breasts you bit harshly at her neck, leaving behind a dark mark.

Zari reached down to undo your belt, opening up your jeans and pulling your cock out.

She eased you inside of her, groaning when you were in fully.

Holding onto her hips to keep her steady she began bouncing in your lap.

You took one of her nipples into your mouth making Zari moan loudly.

“Shit, i’m so close,” you said thrusting your hips to meet her bounces.

“What the hell are you two doing in my chair!” Sara’s voice came cutting in.

Before you could say anything there was a loud boom from somewhere in the waverider.

“Here I go again,” Zari said disappointed.

“-I am your captain and if you don’t like it then you can stop sticking around,” Sara said to a flushed Zari.

“You okay?” Ray asked her, “you look a little out of it.”

“I’m fine,” Zari grunted before walking away from him and Sara.

“Did she have a hickey?” Ray whispered to Sara.

After what felt like an enternity Zari, along with the help of Nate convinced everyone what was going on, found the bomb and was now standing closed off in the library, the bomb in her hand.

She told Mick to follow his heart, Sara to tell Ava how she felt and that Nate and Amaya should just be together already.

“I think I should listen to my own advice,” Zari said looking to you, “Y/N… I-“

The timer on the bomb hit zero but instead of blowing up Zari was met with an empty room.

Empty except for Gideon, who informed her that this was an all a simulation.

“Why did you stop me before telling Y/N the truth?” Zari asked.

“I thought you might want to tell him what you wanted to say in person,” Gideon smiled.

Then Zari was finally waking up in the real world again.

“Zari hey,” you said getting up from the seat you had been perched in for hours next to her cot.

“Were you waiting for me?” Zari teased.

“Of course I was, what would I do without you,” you smiled at her.

The others soon came into the med bay and Zari explained to everyone about the time loop simulation that Gideon put her through yet just so happened to know nothing about.

“Y/N,” Zari mumbled when they had left to let her rest.

“Yeah?”

Zari gripped the back of your neck and brought you forward to kiss her.

This kiss was much more gentle then anything you shared during the time loop.

“We belong together, go out on a date with me,” she muttered against your lips.

“I’d love that,” you laughed, “so… did you ask me out in that time loop of yours too?”

“Actually… we kind of had sex in Sara’s captain chair,” she said blushing slightly.

“You did what!” Sara said standing in the doorway.


	4. Caught off guard

You were playing mario kart with Zari in her room to relax after a long mission.

Zari had already beat you in three matches and you weren’t going to lose to her again.

Zari always held it over you for weeks when she kicked your ass at video games.

Right as you were about to pass her in the final lap she used her mushrooms to speed up and out of your sight.

Without thinking you grabbed her controller right out of her hands.

“What the hell!” She yelled.

“I’m winning this time Tomaz!” You said passing her character who had completely stopped in the middle of the track.

Zari was swatting for her controller but you were holding it too far out of reach.

“Give it back!” She laughed but you just held it up higher.

She climbed into your lap still trying to grab the controller.

“You want me to give you back your controller? Make me,” you said low, Zari’s lips just centimeters from your own.

Zari glanced down to your lips and back up to your eyes before crashing your lips together.

Her hands rested on your shoulders, moving up to your neck and tangleing her fingers in your hair.

As you continued to kiss you slowly lowered the controller onto the couch, holding her hips with your now free hands.

Suddenly Zari pulled away from you, rolling off your lap onto the couch and gripping the controller triumphetly in the air.

“Got it,” she cheered.

“No fair,” you called out, “you- you caught me off guard!”

“Maybe next time you won’t take what’s mine,” Zari grinned.

“Maybe i’ll keep taking your things if it means you’ll kiss me like that again,” you said hesitantly.

This time Zari was the one caught off guard.

“Shut the door,” she muttered.

“What?” You asked confused.

“Shut the door and kiss me,” she said again.

You hurried over to the door, pushing it shut and nearly tripped on your way back to Zari.

Zari just laughed and wrapped her arms around your neck before kissing you, laying back against the couch and pulling you on top her.


	5. Time stands still

You were playing mario kart with Zari in her room to relax after a long mission.

Zari had already beat you in three matches and you weren’t going to lose to her again.

Zari always held it over you for weeks when she kicked your ass at video games.

Right as you were about to pass her in the final lap she used her mushrooms to speed up and out of your sight.

Without thinking you grabbed her controller right out of her hands.

“What the hell!” She yelled.

“I’m winning this time Tomaz!” You said passing her character who had completely stopped in the middle of the track.

Zari was swatting for her controller but you were holding it too far out of reach.

“Give it back!” She laughed but you just held it up higher.

She climbed into your lap still trying to grab the controller.

“You want me to give you back your controller? Make me,” you said low, Zari’s lips just centimeters from your own.

Zari glanced down to your lips and back up to your eyes before crashing your lips together.

Her hands rested on your shoulders, moving up to your neck and tangleing her fingers in your hair.

As you continued to kiss you slowly lowered the controller onto the couch, holding her hips with your now free hands.

Suddenly Zari pulled away from you, rolling off your lap onto the couch and gripping the controller triumphetly in the air.

“Got it,” she cheered.

“No fair,” you called out, “you- you caught me off guard!”

“Maybe next time you won’t take what’s mine,” Zari grinned.

“Maybe i’ll keep taking your things if it means you’ll kiss me like that again,” you said hesitantly.

This time Zari was the one caught off guard.

“Shut the door,” she muttered.

“What?” You asked confused.

“Shut the door and kiss me,” she said again.

You hurried over to the door, pushing it shut and nearly tripped on your way back to Zari.

Zari just laughed and wrapped her arms around your neck before kissing you, laying back against the couch and pulling you on top her.


	6. Whay dreams are made of (nsfw)

You sighed, rubbing at the tension in your temple waiting for the door of your room to slide open so you could get some sleep after a long day of saving the timeline with your team.

Stepping inside your bedroom you slipped your jacket over the back of the chair to your desk, turning and facing the bed to find quite the shock.

Zari and Amaya were there laying in your bed but they were in nothing but thier bra’s and underwear.

“Woah uh what are guys doing in my bed?” You said startled, looking up and staring at the ceiling.

“Like what you see?” Amaya asked you, sitting up.

“I uh, don’t really know what i’m supposed to be seeing,” you said awkwardly, glancing at them quickly and then back up to the ceiling.

Zari and Amaya had been dating for almost a year and it was no secret from anyone on the waverider that you had an attraction to both of them.

“He’s playing hard to get, that’s cute,” Zari chimed in, getting up from the bed and strutting over to you.

She began unbuttoning your shirt and shrugged it off your shoulders, letting it fall to the floor.

You tried your best to not look at her but it was hard with her standing right in front of you with her current attire.

“Oh honey it’s okay to look, we know you want us,” Amaya told you.

“Is this seriously happening or this some anomely trying to play mind games with me,” you said as Zari began playing with your belt.

“This is very much happening Y/N, Amaya and I have wanted this for a while now,” she smirked.

“Really?” You said surprised.

“Totally,” Amaya smiled and Zari returned to the bed next to her, “so are you going to join us or not?”

Amaya took your hand, bringing you closer to her.

She lied back as you climbed on top of her went on to have a night full of what dreams are made of.


	7. Crazy hot

“You sure you wouldn’t want to take a walk on the wild side with me sometime handsome?” Nora said running a finger slowly down your chest.

“No thanks, I’m spoken for,” you said smugly, well aware that she was just messing with you.

Zari crossed her arms, giving Nora a death glare from across the room.

Nora knew perfectly well that you and Zari were together but she still wanted to have a little fun.

“Whatever you say Y/N, just remember, my offer always stands,” she winked before walking away.

“Is she flirting with your boyfriend?” Nate whispered to Zari making her huff in response.

Back on the waverider Zari was quick to drag you to your shared room, Mick giving you a thumbs up on the way.

As soon as the door was shut she had you pressed up against the wall, kissing you deeply.

“I wanted to punch that bitch,” Zari mumbled against your lips.

“I would have loved to see you do that,” you laughed.

Zari took fistfulls of your shirt, tugging you towards the bed.

She pulled your shirt off and pushed you backwards, climbing on top of you.

Running your hands up her back and underneath her shirt you unclipped her bra, palming her breasts.

She reconnected your lips, taking each piece of remaining clothing off one by one until you were both naked.

Zari reached over to the bedside dresser to grab a condom from the drawer and you nipped at her breasts which were hanging over your lips.

She handed you the condom and let you put it on before positioning herself over your cock.

Guiding your cock inside her, she moaned when you were in her fully.

“Y/N,” she sighed as she started bouncing on top of you.

You ran your hands up her thighs and to her waist, one hand going back to cup her breast.

She leaned down, kissing you hard as she continued her movements.

“You’re mine you understand,” she said pulling on your bottom lip.

You nodded your head, your hands moving to her ass and squeezing roughly to encourage her.

She rode you faster, sliding her tongue against yours and moaning as your nails dug into her ass.

“I’m gonna cum,” she muttered, “i’m so close.”

Zari reached down to rub her fingers over her own clit, making harsh circles that brought her to edge.

“Y/N!” She screamed as she came hard, clenching tightly around your cock.

“Zari, fuck i’m - i’m cumming too,” you grunted as you climaxed with her.

You rode out your orgasms together, taking your time to slow down and feel every wave of aftershock that hit you both.

When Zari stopped moving she slid off your cock, rolling over to lay next to you on the bed.

You took the condom off, tossing it in the trash can.

“You know you’re like, crazy hot when you’re jealous,” you chuckled.

“Good but I better not see Nora hitting on you ever again,” she said playfully slapping your shoulder.


	8. First time headcanons (nsfw)

· you were making out on Zari’s bed when she took her shirt off

· it wasn’t the first time you had seen her chest because being on the waverider meant constantly getting interrupted

· things quickly started to escalate and soon you were both naked

· “you sure you want to do this?”

· “yes.”

· it had been a while since either of you had had sex with someone

· you took your time with the foreplay

. kissing every inch of her body before going down on her

· you made her cum once and grabbed a condom

· it was slow and sweet

· frequently checking in with each other

· she flipped you over so she was on top and came for the second time when you came too

· you fell asleep with her in your arms

· then had sex again when you woke up


	9. Zari x charlie x reader threesome headcanons (nsfw)

· so when the three of you started sleeping together you thought Charlie would be the one in charge

· but no it’s Zari

· she decides when and where you guys are going to fuck

· and it ain’t over till Zari says its over

· when Zari is feeling frisky she’ll tease you by touching Charlie

· and Charlie loves it

· Charlie also loves watching you go down on Zari

· she gets herself off on it

· Zari gets off on telling you and Charlie what to do

· sometimes you’ll alternate between fucking Zari and Charlie

· but the most common position is Zari riding you with Charlie sitting on your face

· you always make sure to pay enough atention to both women

· Zari is typically quiet in bed but Charlie is loud as hell

· you’ve gotten many noise complaints from your teammates


	10. Jealous (nsfw)

You didn’t think Nate and Zari pretending to be a couple was going to get to you.

It was Nate afterall, your best friend and he would never make a move on your girlfriend he just needed her to pretend to be his girlfriend for the night so his parent’s would lighten up on him about his love life.

The benefit was a drag, making small talk, or more like Sara and Ava making small talk with some of Hank’s peers while you were distracted by Zari and Nate who were nearby with Nate’s mom.

You could faintly overhear the conversation as you downed a glass of champagne.

“Is this your new girlfriend?” Dorothy asked cheerfully.

“Yes this is Zari,” Nate replied.

“Zari! A beautiful name for a beautiful woman with excellent child bearing hips,” She smiled putting her hands on Zari’s hips.

Simultaneously Zari nearly choked on the appetizer in her mouth and you gagged on your champagne.

Sara hit your back and Ava excused you guys from the older couple you had been talking with.

“What the hell Y/N I thought you could handle your alcohol,” Sara said low.

“Nate’s mom is talking about them having kids,” you said angrily, wiping away the dribble of champagne from your lips.

“So?” Ava questioned.

“So? Zari is my girlfriend,” you retorted.

“You can’t seriously be jealous right now,” Ava continued.

“Oh please like if Sara wasn’t over there right now pretending to be Nate’s girlfriend instead of yours and having to listen to his mom calling them a beautiful couple and talking about marriage you wouldn’t be fuming,” you quipped.

“He’s got a point,” Sara shrugged.

“Fine I’d be jealous too but keep it together, they have to really make it believable if they’re going to find out anything or tonight would have been for nothing,” Ava told you.

You swallowed your pride and let the night go on, downing as many appetizers going around as your stomach would allow and gripping your your glass a little too tightly whenever Nate put his arm around Zari’s waist or whispered in her ear.

Sara noticed your behaviour and turned her com on to talk to Zari, “just a head’s up Z, Y/N isn’t handling this whole fake dating thing as well as we thought he would.”

Zari looked your way and saw you standing at the concession table, mumbling to yourself as you grabbed a handful of fancy food on a stick with a name you couldn’t pronounce.

“Would you excuse me?” Zari said to Nate and Dorothy.

“Hurry back, Hank is about to make his speech,” Dorothy smiled at her.

Zari walked over to you, pulled on your arm and dragging you out of the ballroom and into an empty hallway.

“What’s up with you?” Zari asked.

“My best friend is dating my girlfriend that’s what’s up,” You sneered.

“Pretending. Pretending to date,” she said hitting your shoulder.

“Doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

“Of course you don’t but nothing would ever happen between Nate and I, you know how I feel about you.”

You turned away, feeling foolish.

Zari looked around to make sure you were alone before putting her hands on your neck and bringing you down to kiss her.

You wrapped your arms around her waist and kissed her harder.

“I could make a joke about your ‘child bearing hips’ right now but you’d probably slap me,” you chuckled in between kisses.

“You’re damn right I would,” she said letting you push her up against the wall continuing to make out.

“Come on,” she said eventually pulling away and taking your hand in hers.

“Where are we going?” You asked as Zari led you into the closest supply closet.

“I’m making you not jealous anymore,” she grinned pulling you inside and locking the door behind you.

She kissed you again, her hands messing with the belt of your slacks.

“You know Ava is gonna kill us if she notices we’re gone,” you said nipping at her neck.

“At this point I really don’t care,” Zari said throwing her head back against the door and stroking your cock.

You didn’t want to ruin her dress and make it obvious what you two had done so you gently raised the hem of her dress above her hips and tugged her underwear to the side, easing your cock inside her.

“Shit,” she groaned while you slowly thrusted into her.

Her hands went to your hair, tangling her fingers and kissing you deeply.

You held her up against the door, quickening your pace making her moan.

Moving a hand from her waist your fingers found her clit, making circular motions.

Her eyes screwed shut, moaning againt your lips.

Not even a minute later both of you were cumming, her grip tightening on your scalp as you rode out your orgasms together.

When you came down from your highs you stilled for a moment not wanting it to be over just yet.

“I love you Y/N,” she said quietly.

“I love you too Zari and I’m sorry I acted like an ass,” you apologized.

“Maybe next time you and Nate can pretend to be the couple,” she laughed.

“No way he’d be a much better couple with Ray,” you told her finally pulling out of her.

“You really think so?” She chuckled as you two straightened yourselves out.

“Have you seen them? I wouldn’t be surprised if they were actually secretly dating.”

Zari thought for a second before nodding her head, “you know what I can see it.”

“Right? Now let’s get going i think Hank started his speech already.”


	11. No decency (nsfw)

When you and Zari first started seeing each other you kept your sexual activities confined to your respective rooms but as the months went by so did your levels of patience and ability to make it to your destination.

The first time it happened was in the bathroom, Sara had found you two with Zari pressed up against the glass of the shower,water spraying around you as you thrusted into her.

“Come on guys everyone has to use that shower,” she sighed.

Then there was the cargo bay inncident where Ray slapped his hand over his eyes and ran into the doorframe trying to leave without burning the sight of you between Zari’s legs into his mind. 

Next was the kitchen but Mick really didn’t care that her hand was down your pants stroking your cock, he just grabbed a beer from the fridge and walked away without a word letting you continue with your act of intimacy.

Nate however was not quite as nonchalant when he found you fucking Zari on his desk in the library.

“Do you two have no decency,” he grunted as you recollected yourselves.

“What so only you and Amaya are allowed to do it in here?” You smirked as you walked past him to pick up where you left off back in your room.

There was that one time that things were too heated between Sara and Ava to make it back to Ava’s apartment but when they tried to get into the laundry room they discovered it was already preoccupied by you fucking Zari on top of the dryer.

John was known to walk around the ship fully nude so he only encouraged your exhibitionists streak meanwhile the others, especially, Ray had been scarred for life.

Sara’s last straw was when she found you in her captain’s chair.

Your hands were up Zari’s shirt, playing with her nipples, your lips on her neck as Zari gripped the head of the chair so tightly while she bounced in your lap.

“Oh fuck,” you moaned loudly as you were just about to cum.

“Y/N! Zari! What the actual hell do you think you’re doing!” Sara shouted startling you both.

Zari got off your lap, the two of you hurriedly trying to cover yourselves up.

“I can tolerate you two getting frisky literally anywhere else on the ship but not in my chair,” she scolded.

“Sorry Sara,” Zari said but the way she was playing with her bottom lip you knew she was trying her best not to bust out laughing.

“Unfortunately not all of us have Time Bureau girlfriends with apartments to go back to,” you retorted.

Sara groaned, shaking her head, “just don’t let it happen again.”

Sara stormed off, leaving you and Zari to finally let loose your fit of giggles.

“So… med bay or laundry room?” You asked Zari when you calmed down remembering just how turned on you were at the moment.

“Hm, I’m thinking Library, I mean it is right there,” she shrugged innocently, pulling you in the direction of Nate’s desk.

“Sorry Nate,” you mumbled to yourself, the biggest grin on your face.


	12. Bollywood (nsfw)

How you ended up on the set of a bollywood movie you’ll never understand but the one thing you would certainly never need explained to you to is how beautiful Zari looked no matter what time period you were in.

There she was, singing her heart out and dancing alongside Sara and Charlie when she turned around and locked eyes with you.

She made her way to you, the song ending as your fingers intertwined with hers.

“You are… indescribable,” you said taking in her full beauty.

She smiled, looking down to the ground.

You put your hand on her chin, tilting her up so you could kiss her.

The kiss quickly turned heated.

“My room. Now,” she muttered against your lips.

You dragged her back to the waverider, taking longer than it should have because you couldn’t help but stop and kiss her every few steps.

Once you finally reached her room she guided you to the bed, your lips never parting.

She laid back, you climbing on top of her.

Her hands went under your shirt and up your back, nails digging down slightly.

You pulled the hem of her sari above her hips, making your way down her body.

Removing her underwear, you nipped at her thighs before letting your tongue explore her.

Swirling your tongue around her clit you sucked it into your mouth, slipping two fingers inside her.

It didn’t take long for her to cum with your fingers pumping in and out of her while you teased her clit.

When her thighs stopped shaking you moved back up to her lips, kissing her deeply.

Zari tugged your pants down your hips enough to free your hard cock.

Within seconds you were pushing your cock inside her, picking up a steady rhythm.

She gripped your neck, moaning as you thrusted.

You palmed at her chest through her sari, Zari’s hips desperately grinding up into yours letting you reach that spot deep inside that made her cry out for more.

The pit of her stomach tensed signaling she was close again.

Minutes later her whole body stilled as she came for the second time with you following shortly after.

When your breathing evened and your heart rate slowed you pulled out of her, rolling onto your back next to her.

“Is it time for the next musical number?” You chuckled.

“I think I’m gonna need a minute,” she laughed hiding her face in your shoulder.


	13. Not good enough headcanons

· Sara is the first to notice you like Zari

· Then she tells Ray and Nate

· all three of them constantly telling you to ask her out

· but you always tell them you can’t

· you don’t tell them it’s because you think you’re not good enough for her

· she’s smart, she’s funny, she’s beautiful and way out of your league

· unbeknownst to you Zari has talked to Sara about why you won’t ask her out

· “maybe he doesn’t like me like i think he does”

· “oh he likes you alright”

· then Zari decides she’s going to make the first move

· she kisses you when you’re alone after a mission

· you finally tell her how you feel and that you were afraid of not being good enough for her

· she reassures you that she likes you exactly the way you are


	14. Being Johns apprentice and dating Zari headcanons

· you didn’t meet Zari until John officially joined the Legends and he brought you along

· Zari thought you were just as annoying as John at first

· but then you started to grow on her and you ended up dating

· John didn’t believe you when you told him

· “wait my apprentice actually landed a babe like Zari? Impressive”

· always teaming up on missions

· “remember kids keep your hands to yourselves when you’re working”

· “i should tell you and Ava the same thing Sara”

· Mick likes you a lot better than John

· “we can keep Zari’s boyfriend but can we get rid of the other one”

· you use your magic for party tricks like making Zari flowers

· lighting up the room like it was full of candles

· John always somehow manages to walk in on you two

· “sorry lovebirds… but way to go Y/N”

· “get out John!”


	15. Telling her you love you first time headcanons

· it was a spur of the moment

· you didn’t even realize you said it

· the two of you were arguing over something you did on a mission to protect Zari

· “why did you do that Y/N you could have gotten yourself killed!”

· “i love you Zari thats why!”

· you and Zari just stared at each other

· “oh shit i didn’t mean-”

· “i love you too”

· you kissed her and she finally calmed down

· “don’t you dare ever do something stupid like that again you ass”


	16. need a minute (nsfw)

How you ended up on the set of a bollywood movie you’ll never understand but the one thing you would certainly never need explained to you to is how beautiful Zari looked no matter what time period you were in.

There she was, singing her heart out and dancing alongside Sara and Charlie when she turned around and locked eyes with you.

She made her way to you, the song ending as your fingers intertwined with hers.

“You are… indescribable,” you said taking in her full beauty.

She smiled, looking down to the ground.

You put your hand on her chin, tilting her up so you could kiss her.

The kiss quickly turned heated.

“My room. Now,” she muttered against your lips.

You dragged her back to the waverider, taking longer than it should have because you couldn’t help but stop and kiss her every few steps.

Once you finally reached her room she guided you to the bed, your lips never parting.

She laid back, you climbing on top of her.

Her hands went under your shirt and up your back, nails digging down slightly.

You pulled the hem of her sari above her hips, making your way down her body.

Removing her underwear, you nipped at her thighs before letting your tongue explore her.

Swirling your tongue around her clit you sucked it into your mouth, slipping two fingers inside her.

It didn’t take long for her to cum with your fingers pumping in and out of her while you teased her clit.

When her thighs stopped shaking you moved back up to her lips, kissing her deeply.

Zari tugged your pants down your hips enough to free your hard cock.

Within seconds you were pushing your cock inside her, picking up a steady rhythm.

She gripped your neck, moaning as you thrusted.

You palmed at her chest through her sari, Zari’s hips desperately grinding up into yours letting you reach that spot deep inside that made her cry out for more.

The pit of her stomach tensed signaling she was close again.

Minutes later her whole body stilled as she came for the second time with you following shortly after.

When your breathing evened and your heart rate slowed you pulled out of her, rolling onto your back next to her.

“Is it time for the next musical number?” You chuckled.

“I think I’m gonna need a minute,” she laughed hiding her face in your shoulder.


	17. caught (nsfw)

When you and Zari first started seeing each other you kept your sexual activities confined to your respective rooms but as the months went by so did your levels of patience and ability to make it to your destination.

The first time it happened was in the bathroom, Sara had found you two with Zari pressed up against the glass of the shower,water spraying around you as you thrusted into her.

“Come on guys everyone has to use that shower,” she sighed.

Then there was the cargo bay inncident where Ray slapped his hand over his eyes and ran into the doorframe trying to leave without burning the sight of you between Zari’s legs into his mind. 

Next was the kitchen but Mick really didn’t care that her hand was down your pants stroking your cock, he just grabbed a beer from the fridge and walked away without a word letting you continue with your act of intimacy.

Nate however was not quite as nonchalant when he found you fucking Zari on his desk in the library.

“Do you two have no decency,” he grunted as you recollected yourselves.

“What so only you and Amaya are allowed to do it in here?” You smirked as you walked past him to pick up where you left off back in your room.

There was that one time that things were too heated between Sara and Ava to make it back to Ava’s apartment but when they tried to get into the laundry room they discovered it was already preoccupied by you fucking Zari on top of the dryer.

John was known to walk around the ship fully nude so he only encouraged your exhibitionists streak meanwhile the others, especially, Ray had been scarred for life.

Sara’s last straw was when she found you in her captain’s chair.

Your hands were up Zari’s shirt, playing with her nipples, your lips on her neck as Zari gripped the head of the chair so tightly while she bounced in your lap.

“Oh fuck,” you moaned loudly as you were just about to cum.

“Y/N! Zari! What the actual hell do you think you’re doing!” Sara shouted startling you both.

Zari got off your lap, the two of you hurriedly trying to cover yourselves up.

“I can tolerate you two getting frisky literally anywhere else on the ship but not in my chair,” she scolded.

“Sorry Sara,” Zari said but the way she was playing with her bottom lip you knew she was trying her best not to bust out laughing.

“Unfortunately not all of us have Time Bureau girlfriends with apartments to go back to,” you retorted.

Sara groaned, shaking her head, “just don’t let it happen again.”

Sara stormed off, leaving you and Zari to finally let loose your fit of giggles.

“So… med bay or laundry room?” You asked Zari when you calmed down remembering just how turned on you were at the moment.

“Hm, I’m thinking Library, I mean it is right there,” she shrugged innocently, pulling you in the direction of Nate’s desk.

“Sorry Nate,” you mumbled to yourself, the biggest grin on your face.


	18. jealous (nsfw)

You didn’t think Nate and Zari pretending to be a couple was going to get to you.

It was Nate afterall, your best friend and he would never make a move on your girlfriend he just needed her to pretend to be his girlfriend for the night so his parent’s would lighten up on him about his love life.

The benefit was a drag, making small talk, or more like Sara and Ava making small talk with some of Hank’s peers while you were distracted by Zari and Nate who were nearby with Nate’s mom.

You could faintly overhear the conversation as you downed a glass of champagne.

“Is this your new girlfriend?” Dorothy asked cheerfully.

“Yes this is Zari,” Nate replied.

“Zari! A beautiful name for a beautiful woman with excellent child bearing hips,” She smiled putting her hands on Zari’s hips.

Simultaneously Zari nearly choked on the appetizer in her mouth and you gagged on your champagne.

Sara hit your back and Ava excused you guys from the older couple you had been talking with.

“What the hell Y/N I thought you could handle your alcohol,” Sara said low.

“Nate’s mom is talking about them having kids,” you said angrily, wiping away the dribble of champagne from your lips.

“So?” Ava questioned.

“So? Zari is my girlfriend,” you retorted.

“You can’t seriously be jealous right now,” Ava continued.

“Oh please like if Sara wasn’t over there right now pretending to be Nate’s girlfriend instead of yours and having to listen to his mom calling them a beautiful couple and talking about marriage you wouldn’t be fuming,” you quipped.

“He’s got a point,” Sara shrugged.

“Fine I’d be jealous too but keep it together, they have to really make it believable if they’re going to find out anything or tonight would have been for nothing,” Ava told you.

You swallowed your pride and let the night go on, downing as many appetizers going around as your stomach would allow and gripping your your glass a little too tightly whenever Nate put his arm around Zari’s waist or whispered in her ear.

Sara noticed your behaviour and turned her com on to talk to Zari, “just a head’s up Z, Y/N isn’t handling this whole fake dating thing as well as we thought he would.”

Zari looked your way and saw you standing at the concession table, mumbling to yourself as you grabbed a handful of fancy food on a stick with a name you couldn’t pronounce.

“Would you excuse me?” Zari said to Nate and Dorothy.

“Hurry back, Hank is about to make his speech,” Dorothy smiled at her.

Zari walked over to you, pulled on your arm and dragging you out of the ballroom and into an empty hallway.

“What’s up with you?” Zari asked.

“My best friend is dating my girlfriend that’s what’s up,” You sneered.

“Pretending. Pretending to date,” she said hitting your shoulder.

“Doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

“Of course you don’t but nothing would ever happen between Nate and I, you know how I feel about you.”

You turned away, feeling foolish.

Zari looked around to make sure you were alone before putting her hands on your neck and bringing you down to kiss her.

You wrapped your arms around her waist and kissed her harder.

“I could make a joke about your ‘child bearing hips’ right now but you’d probably slap me,” you chuckled in between kisses.

“You’re damn right I would,” she said letting you push her up against the wall continuing to make out.

“Come on,” she said eventually pulling away and taking your hand in hers.

“Where are we going?” You asked as Zari led you into the closest supply closet.

“I’m making you not jealous anymore,” she grinned pulling you inside and locking the door behind you.

She kissed you again, her hands messing with the belt of your slacks.

“You know Ava is gonna kill us if she notices we’re gone,” you said nipping at her neck.

“At this point I really don’t care,” Zari said throwing her head back against the door and stroking your cock.

You didn’t want to ruin her dress and make it obvious what you two had done so you gently raised the hem of her dress above her hips and tugged her underwear to the side, easing your cock inside her.

“Shit,” she groaned while you slowly thrusted into her.

Her hands went to your hair, tangling her fingers and kissing you deeply.

You held her up against the door, quickening your pace making her moan.

Moving a hand from her waist your fingers found her clit, making circular motions.

Her eyes screwed shut, moaning againt your lips.

Not even a minute later both of you were cumming, her grip tightening on your scalp as you rode out your orgasms together.

When you came down from your highs you stilled for a moment not wanting it to be over just yet.

“I love you Y/N,” she said quietly.

“I love you too Zari and I’m sorry I acted like an ass,” you apologized.

“Maybe next time you and Nate can pretend to be the couple,” she laughed.

“No way he’d be a much better couple with Ray,” you told her finally pulling out of her.

“You really think so?” She chuckled as you two straightened yourselves out.

“Have you seen them? I wouldn’t be surprised if they were actually secretly dating.”

Zari thought for a second before nodding her head, “you know what I can see it.”

“Right? Now let’s get going i think Hank started his speech already.”


	19. Threesome with Charlie and Zari headcanons (nsfw)

· so when the three of you started sleeping together you thought Charlie would be the one in charge

· but no it’s Zari

· she decides when and where you guys are going to fuck

· and it ain’t over till Zari says its over

· when Zari is feeling frisky she’ll tease you by touching Charlie

· and Charlie loves it

· Charlie also loves watching you go down on Zari

· she gets herself off on it

· Zari gets off on telling you and Charlie what to do

· sometimes you’ll alternate between fucking Zari and Charlie

· but the most common position is Zari riding you with Charlie sitting on your face

· you always make sure to pay enough atention to both women

· Zari is typically quiet in bed but Charlie is loud as hell

· you’ve gotten many noise complaints from your teammates


	20. First time headcanons (nsfw)

image  
Originally posted by kendrasaunders

· you were making out on Zari’s bed when she took her shirt off

· it wasn’t the first time you had seen her chest because being on the waverider meant constantly getting interrupted

· things quickly started to escalate and soon you were both naked

· “you sure you want to do this?”

· “yes.”

· it had been a while since either of you had had sex with someone

· you took your time with the foreplay

. kissing every inch of her body before going down on her

· you made her cum once and grabbed a condom

· it was slow and sweet

· frequently checking in with each other

· she flipped you over so she was on top and came for the second time when you came too

· you fell asleep with her in your arms

· then had sex again when you woke up


	21. A to Z smut game (nsfw)

A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)

Zari is quite cuddly after sex which was surprising because intimacy was never her strong suit. At first Zari would leave a space between you two as you slept but as the months went by the space got smaller and smaller until she was pressed up against you every night so you could hold her.

B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

Zari loves your smile, she instantly gets in a better mood when she sees you smile. Zari never really took her appearance into account but she does like the way she looks when she gets to dress up a little nicer than usual for a mission (she also doesn't mind the way you look at her when you see her in a dress with makeup on). 

C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

While her room isn't spotless she does prefer to keep her stuff tidy so as soon as sex is over she's changing the sheets if you came on them and taking a shower (which you usually join) to clean any cum off of her so her bed isn't a mess when you guys go to sleep. 

D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

She won't admit it but Zari loves sneaking off during missions to fool around. When the legends went to the punk scene in London she unexpectedly got very turned on she saw you in a leather studded jacket. Constantine was the only one to notice the two of you sneaking out the back of the club to get handsy in the alley which he definitely commended you on later that night.

E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

Zari's only had one night stands. She lived her adult life on the run and didn't let herself get close to anyone but she surely knows what she's doing. 

F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying.)

Zari likes to be in control. Her favorite position is on top riding you with her hands planted on your chest and you holding onto her hips or ass. Zari also loves the view of you underneath her.

G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

Zari's not really goofy, she's quick witted and she's really good at dirty talk but it took her awhile to allow herself to laugh instead of get embarrassed when something funny happens like the time she accidentally pushed you up against a wall a little too hard and you hit your head. 

H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

Grooming isn't number one on Zari's priority list but she does keep it trimmed. 

I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…) 

Zari's never been in a real relationship before so intimacy isn't easy for her but the longer you're together the more intimacy she craves from you. At first she was reserved during sex but after some time she felt more comfortable opening up to you and letting you see her so vulnerable.

J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)

Zari doesn't masturbate often, it's just not something she finds pleasure in but she did have a steamy dream of you after the sex dust incident and you were away on a seperate mission with Constantine so she ended up having to take care of herself…. Many times that night.

K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)

Zari's not a kinky person like at all. The only sort of kink she has is when you let her take total control. Zari hasn't had much control in her life so being the dominant one in sex really turns her on.

L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)

You guys don't have a ton of privacy on the waverider so the most common place is her bedroom but when she gets desperate enough she lets you take her in other places around the ship like the laundry room or the cargo hold. 

M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)

Zari loves your wit. She gets turned on by you smart mouthing people (especially Sara). You and Zari will get into heated debates which pretty much always ends with sex or at least making out in the hallway of the waverider until someone breaks it up.

N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

She gags just from listening to the crazy stories Sara and Charlie tell her about. She leaves in the middle of conversations like Charlie telling her about the time she got choked so hard she actually passed out or when Sara tried a sex swing for the first time. Zari really doesn't need much besides you to get her off. 

O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

Zari much rather prefers to receive. She could spend hours with you down between her legs especially after a long mission. She loves when you take your time kissing her hips and her thighs. She doesn't really care for blowjobs but on special occasions she'll give you one.

P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

Slow and sensual. Zari's never had someone who loves her the way you do. Her one night stands were to scratch an itch while you take care of all the emotional and physical needs that she never knew she'd have. 

Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

Zari doesn't necessarily like quickies but you guys live a hectic lifestyle so she isn't opposed to a quickie when all you have is a few minutes to spare. It's also not uncommon for you two to sneak off on a mission to be alone. 

R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

Zari will try anything once but doesn't usually feel the need to do it again. Occasionally when she's in the mood she'll handcuff you or blindfold you (she will do stuff to you but even doing something like tying up her hands is out of the question), the only risks she likes to take are having sex in semi public places. 

S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

Depends on the day, sometimes Zari can go all night long but if the Legends had a particularly draining mission she only has enough energy for a short session to release some stress. 

T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

The only toy Zari has is a bullet vibrator she keeps in a box under her bed so no one can find it. It only gets used on the rare occasions she needs to get herself off because her own hands don't do enough for her. 

U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)

Zari teases without realizing it. She'll have her hand on your thigh and mindlessly move it higher and higher not noticing you squirming in your seat. When you confront her about it later she pretends to be sorry which always leads to sex.

V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

Zari has learned to be pretty quiet considering the walls of the waverider are thin but when you do have a rare moment of solitude she gets loud. She makes a lot of low breathy moans but when she has the opportunity to let go she will scream out your name when she cums.

W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

The first time you kissed Zari was in the hallway of the waverider which turned into her taking you to her room to have sex. Sara ended up walking in on you guys and Zari accidently pushed you out of her bed. Sara walked away groaning how no one on this ship can keep it in their pants.

X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)

Zari doesn't particularly have a high sex drive, she didn't exactly have time for sex back in 2042 anyways. She loves sex when it's happening but it's not something that's always on her mind.

Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

It depends if she was on a mission or not. If she was then she typically falls asleep shortly after but if it was a slow day she likes to stay up for a bit and have some pillow talk.


End file.
